Rock into me baby
by Yaoiluver9000
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros have sex at a party. Also humanstuck.


"Gamzee! Please! It will be so much fun!" Tavros whined, pushing his wheelchair closer to Gamzee. "I don't motherfuckin' know Tavbro, I don't really like her all too well." Gamzee said honestly.

Today was Vriska's birthday, She was gonna be holding a big party at her house. Tavros has been begging Gamzee to tag along all day. Although the concept of going to a party was fun, the person throwing it wasn't. "

You don't even have to sing happy birthday to her! You can just lip sync the words if you like! Please, please please Gamzee!" Tavros pleaded quite loudly. Gamzee scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I'll go motherfucker just relax. Relax motherfucker." Gamzee said grabbing onto Tavros's shoulders.

Tavros screeched. Throwing his head back as wasps flew out of his mouth. "Haha okay Gamzee let's go!" Tavros said with glee. The thought of making Tavros this happy made Gamzee smile wide.

"U-um, I think we should hurry though. Her party started like, an hour ago." Tavros said. "Alright motherfucker hold on." Gamzee said grabbing onto the handles of Tavros's wheelchair. He began pushing him out the door, while Tavros hummed quietly to himself.

* * *

They had both finally reached Vriska's Home. It took them awhile but they got there. It was a surprisingly big house, and it was obviously two stories high. There was some cars outside the front, Probably belonging the other party-goers.

As they approached the front door they could hear the music thumping from the inside. It sounded like Eminem, Gamzee's favorite rapper. Gamzee began to break dance on the pavement. Tavros rapping along to the music. Gamzee was spinning on his head when the door to the inside of the house opened. Vriska was there, slowly clapping her hands. Tavros quit rapping and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Well well well. I see the cripple and the druggy decided to hit up my party huh?" Vriska teased. "Uh, yeah um. Happy birthday Vriska!" Tavros grinned. "Thanks loser." Vriska humphed in annoyance and walked back inside leaving the door open, an obvious invitation in.

Gamzee had already gotten back up before Vriska went back in. He wasn't too sure what was going on since his head was still spinning. He dizzily strolled Tavros into the home. "Woah I think we made it in motherfucker." Gamzee blubbered. "Hehe, yeah we're inside." Tavros said while admiring the interior.

The whole home was a little messy but it was still a nice house. There were streamers strewn out onto the floor. A few deflated balloons also were thrown out through random places. It was very lazy decorating for sure. Gamzee was walking towards where all the party was happening, which seemed to be the living room. A few of their other friends were there. Terezi, Karkat, Sollux, and Vriska herself were seen chattering away pretty close to the stereo, which was still playing the awesome Eminem song heard outside.

Gamzee began to break dance again. Tavros sat awkwardly as he watched Gamzee. Karkat began to rap. Terezi and Sollux began to rave. Vriska laughed at all this happening. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone became silent. "Haha, That was fun guys! Totally epic." Terezi laughed. "Yah." Karkat agreed.

"Um, I think I'm gonna have a look around." Tavros said nervously as he went on a hunt for chicken nuggets. "I'm coming too Tavbro!" Gamzee queried. Tavros began to wheel himself towards the kitchen, Gamzee following him silently. Tavros humphed as there were no nuggets in sight. He began to stroll towards the stairs. "Uh, Gamzee?" Tavros quipped. "Yeah mothafucka?" Gamzee said, thinking suddenly about the song 'Thrift Shop' for some reason. "Can you maybe carry me up the stairs? And bring my wheelchair too?" Tavros asked. "Yeha sure thing bro." Gamzee said, giving Tavros a brofist to his face. "Bros before hos!" Gamzee said. Tavros quickly put his gardening hose away. "Haha yeah Gamz!" Eridan said flying towards them from the ceiling. He had some cool skydiving gear on, so he was safe. "g!" Tavros said bubbly shaking eratically like a hamster!

"You know-w, Vrika is goin' to be bringin' out her cake soon." Eridan said with sass. "Uh, yeah. We know." Tavros said, wanting to hurry up and get upstairs to find chicken nuggets. "Heh, I'm the one w-who bought it. So you better get a piece!" Eridan fumed, as he sashayed away.

"So, uh... stairs?" Tavro ask. "ya" Gamzee agreed as he lifted tavros up. Holding him tightly. Tavros blushed, and wrapped his arms around gamzees neck. His nubby usless legs just dangled. Gamzee finally reached the top of the stairs. He placed Tavros on the floor, helpless withou his whelchari. Gamzee went back downstairs and brought up his wheelchair, folded very nicely. He unfolded it, and helped Tavros get into it comfortably.

"So, uhhh... Why did ya need to come up here anyway?" Gamzee asked. Tavros patted the dirt off his shorts. "U-um. . I'm kinda on the hunt for chicken nuggets!" Tavros admitted giggling. Gamzee got an instant erection at how Tavros said 'chicken nuggets'. "Your chicken nuggets are right here tav." Gamzee said smexily as he pulled down his pajama pants, revealing his erection. "G-Gamzee!" Tavros gasped. His face completely red. "So? You hungry Tav?" Gamzee said, pushing his boner into Tavros's cheek. "U-um,. !?" Tavros's mind was drawing blanks, was Gamzee's dick really a chicken nugget? Tavros really had no time to think. He decided to lick the tip. Gamzee cried out at that. "Gamzee! This taste like not chicken nugget more like a big shit :(" Tavros said in anger. Gamzee got mad at the insult made towards his penis and slammed Tavros's mouth onto his dick. Tavros let out a whimper. Gamzee didn't go all the way in, he didn't want to chok tavros with big big penus.

Tavros's eyes began to flutter as the instant taste of Gamzee hit him. This was a better taste than the tip had. This tasted more like chicken nugget. Just what Tavros wanted. He began to take Gamzees dick all the way into his mouth, gamze pubes touch his nose. He took a breath and the hair shot up into his nose like crystal meth.

Gamzee was moaning as Tavros brought his whole legnth in and out of his mouth. He brought a hand to Tavros's mahawk and stroked it. Tavros kept going, his own dick getting harder. He really loved chiken nuggets. "Aaahh, Tav! I'm gonna-!" Gamzee moaned out before he came into tavros's mouth. Tavro cried out as all of the cum went down his throat. "Gamzee-" Tavros panted. "I, I need nuggets! NOW!" He yelled.

Gamzee carried Tavros into what looked like Vriskas bedroom. He laid Tavros on her bed. He took off all of Tavros's clothing. "What is it you need Tav?" Gamzee asked seductively. "I need Chicken Nuggets... inside me." Tavros moaned. Gamzee knew just what to do. "We need lube." he said. He put three fingers into Tavros's mouth. Tav got saliva all over them, and a little mucus too. "Perfect. Be still for me okay Tavbro?" Gamze said. Tavros nodded his head and laid back into the pillows comfortably. His legs were open wide for Gamzee.

Gamzee placed his hand next to Tavs entrance. He balled his hand up into a fist. He began to vigorously fist Tavros's anus. Fast and HARD. Tavros cried out in pleasure. His head turning left and right fastly. Gamzee pulled his fist out, leaving Tavros gaping open and wet. "Are you sure you want this Tav? I mean it migh-" "YES JUST HURRY GaMZEE!" Tavros cried out!

Gamzee reached into his hair, pulling out a box of chicken nuggets from Mcdonalds. It was a five piece. Five nuggets were gonna go into Tavros's anus. A little adventure for the nuggets. "Ok it's going in." Gamzee said. Tavros nodded, his eyes closed, waiting patiently. Gamzee held the chicken nugget in his hand. He slowly placed it into Tavros.

Tavros screamed in pleasure. "Sssh! Tavbro you gotta be quiet." "NO gam!" Tavros states. Gamzee sighed and put in another chiken nugget, deep inside his anal. "Oh god oh god oh god GAMZEEEE!" Tavros mewled. Gamzee blushed as he pushed the nugget in. He put in another. Like a prisoner, the nugget was sentenced to anus. He pushed it in like a prisoner. Tavros's butthole looked like it was gasping for air. Gamzee took a moment and burned this beautiful moment into his skull. He bagan to place the next nugget in.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Everyone, besides Gamzee and Tavros, was gathered around the table. Vriska sat smack in the middle. She was licking her lips ready for her cake. Nepeta was bouncingn around in her chair like a drill. Crazy girl. Karkat was spewing curses at his friends. He was mad because he wished it was his birthday and Vriska got a lot of presents so he is jelous of her.

Eridan was very excited to bring out the cake he bought her. It was absolutely perfect. He could almos cry. "Alright alright! Everyone are you ready?" Vriska said anxiously. "Ahem, Hurry up Eridan bring out my cake!" Eridan slowly brought it to the table, candles lit and everything. Everyone sang 'Happy birthday' for Vriska. She was pretty embarrassed by it and cut them all off saying "Guy's just cut to the chase!". So they did with one final Happy Birthday.

Eridan put the cake on the table, his smile wide, waiting for Vriskas reaction. Vriska, along with the others, fell silent. The cake was plastered with white frosting. But written right in the middle of the cak in red frosting was the word 'Bitch'. "Oh dear Vriska!" Kanaya said coming to her side, along with her friend Rose. But it was too late. Vriska was crying and screaming, the word stung deeply into her heart.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Gamzee heard wailing from upstairs. He almost had all of the Chicken nuggets in Tavros's anus. Gamzee quickly jumped up and walked out the door to go find out who was crying. Leaving Tavros exposed and out in the open. "Uhh, Gamzee!?" He called out to no avail. Gamzee was gone.

Tavros really needed Gamzee. So he began to crawl out of the bed. Landing on the floor with a loud thump. He began to crawl like a monster in a scary movie. Completely naked, the carpet was burning his stomach and penis as he crawls. He went towards the stairs. "GAMZEE!" He cried out angrily, trying to find him. "GAMZEE GOD DANGTTIT!" He yelled in fury!

He hurriedly tried to crawl down the stairs. He got past one step before slipping on his own hands and falling down the stairs. His neck hit the step heavily and he broke his neck. He finally made it to the bottom step. But in a bloody mess.

So there he was. Naked, and bloody at the bottom stair. He had 4 crispy chicken nuggets in his asshole. He could hear Vriska. It would be soon. They will find him soon. But his eyes grew heavy. He passed out. Turns out Tavros went into a coma. He would have to live the rest of his life on life support all because he shoved some chicken nuggets into his ass. Gamzee never forgave himself cried everytime he saw a chicken nugget. He would have seizures when he was close to a nugget. They never saw eachother again either.

**End**


End file.
